


Solving Problems

by ryoryo



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoryo/pseuds/ryoryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Takaba's problems are, Asami seems to have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving Problems

Takaba's rent had gone up. Again. He hadn't quite realized just how close to the edge he'd been living until this latest rent hike. He'd managed to squeak by last month, but this month was proving a little more challenging. He sighed and redid the math. Nothing had changed. Shit. Everyone insists that math is so great because there's only one answer. Idiots. Where the hell was he going to get an extra 15,000 yen?

Maybe, just maybe... he should go back to investigating Asami. He'd actually stopped chasing the bastard for the past couple months, but, rent aside, that decision definitely was not helping his finances. Oh, he'd never gotten the goods on Asami himself, but follow a major yakuza boss around and you're bound to pick up a few stories along the way. 

Still... he'd stopped for a reason. The sex might feel great now, but it certainly hadn't started that way, and Takaba had decided that, for his own peace of mind, it was time to move on. Besides, it wasn't as if he actually liked guys. It's just that Asami... His hand strayed unconsciously from the tabletop to his lap.

Damnit! He was not going to jerk off to thoughts of that prick again! He stared once again at the figures in front of him, but thoughts of Asami were apparently not so easily abandoned. He let his hand stray toward his crotch again...

Which is when he heard noises at the door. A key being inserted into the lock, to be exact. He was halfway to his bedroom, his mind fixed on finding a place to hide, before he remembered what had happened the last time he'd tried to pretend he wasn't in when Asami showed up. And there was no question that this was Asami.

"Akihito. Long time no see." A slow drawl, a few quick steps, and Takaba was drowning in the sensation of Asami: his mouth, his hands, his scent. "Hard already. Were you thinking of me?"

As usual, Takaba had no real chance to reply before being shoved roughly to his knees and silently directed to use his mouth for things more constructive than speech. It might have been months since the last time he'd done this, but apparently sex with Asami was like riding a bicycle. Only more... mmmm... enjoyable.

It was certainly distracting enough that he didn't really notice when they moved to the bed. Or how exactly they both managed to lose all of their clothing. But it was rather hard not to notice when Asami stuck his fingers in. And it was even harder to miss those fingers being replaced by something much more filling. And, given the number of times that event recurred during the night, Asami was fairly intent on making sure it wasn't overlooked.

Naturally, Asami was gone by the time he woke up the next day. At least he'd been saved from fantasizing again about that bastard. Now he just had to solve the rent problem. He almost laughed aloud when he realized Asami had solved that for him too. And the solution was so Asami: five 10,000 yen notes and a scrawl: "I think you need to recheck your addition."


End file.
